Trapped in the Bathroom
by d-s-unit
Summary: Drew/Aaron oneshot. Desperate to escape a raging mob of fangirls/fanboys, Aaron and Drew take refuge in a bathroom- with fans making some suggestive comments to them.


Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, Satoshi Tajiri, et al. The humble author does not claim ownership.

Author's Note: This fic contains coarse language and mature subject matter. Two out of three ain't bad. Viewer discretion is advised.

This was the result of a dare on the SPPf's Shipping Truth or Dare thread. I know that Drew and Aaron haven't met before, but I do like the idea of green-haired bishie yaoi goodness!

Trapped in the Bathroom, a Drew/Shuu x Aaron/Ryou oneshot. 

"OMG! It's Drew!"

"Drew, can we have your autograph!?"

"Marry me Drew!"

"Have my babies, Drew!"

"Show us that sexy chest of yours!"

This was not Drew's day. The screaming mob of fangirls (and the occasional fanboy) screaming and professing their undying love for him and making some pretty suggestive ideas was just too much. 'It's not even 8:00am yet, and they're out swarming,' the green-haired coordinator thought. 'I haven't even had breakfast yet!'

He had to get rid of these screaming fanpeople somehow. Where would be the one place where he could at least hide out, call the cops or security, or whoever to get this mob off his back? 'Janitor's closet? No, too easy. Men's Washroom? That wouldn't stop this crowd. The unisex accessible bathroom? That should work.'

Drew made a beeline for the closest said bathroom. Little did he know a few dozen metres away…

"Aaron! We love you!"

"Make some sweet, sweet love to me, Aaron baby!"

Aaron, the bug-master of the Sinnoh Elite Four, was also in similar troubles from raging fanpeople. He was shocked at the hard-core yaoi/slash fanatics within the crowd, many of them displaying 'Lucian x Aaron 4EVAH' or 'I heart EliteUndershipping!'

'I swear these yaoi fanatics will drive me insane!" Aaron thought. 'Sure, I french-kissed Lucian once, but that was for charity for Christ's sake! Don't these people know the fucking difference! I've got to find somewhere to hide from these lunatics.'

Aaron ran towards a nearby unisex accessible bathroom.

Two very popular, very sought after, very attractive, and very frightened green-haired boys ran into the same unisex bathroom. Both boys had respective mobs of raging fanpeople perfectly willing to sacrifice both themselves as well as the boys themselves if it meant getting some fanservice. Both boys had no idea that the mob outside would soon be demanding some explicit types of said fanservice.

And it wasn't until they both spoke-

"Thank God! That mob would have been the end of me."

"Phew, now I can at least call for- WHAT THE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

-that both boys realized they ran into the same bathroom.

"Get your own bathroom, bug boy."

"The ladies' room is just over there, rose petal."

The two just stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before the bathroom door was pounded on. The mob was trying to get in, with cries of: 'OMG! Drew and Aaron in a bathroom together!' 'WAAAAH! YAOI SMEXINESS!' 'OPEN THE DOOR SO WE CAN TAKE PICTURES!'

"You realize the situation we're in, Drew?"

"A rampaging mob of supercrazed fanpeople-"

"Many of the yaoi fanatics-"

"Ogling over a suave, sophisticated, sexy coordinator and a kind, considerate and devilishly cute bug-master-"

"Trapped in a bathroom together-"

"With no cell reception… No. Freaking. Way."

"I'm scared, Drew!"

"I am too. HELP ME!!!!"

Aaron and Drew held onto each other for dear life, as many suggestions were yelled at by the mob outside.

"MAYBE THEY'LL BE KISSING AND HUGGING IN THERE!"

"MAYBE THEY'RE HAVING SWEET MAN LOVE IN THERE! DREW WOULD LOOK SOOO CUTE AS AN UKE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AARON'S THE UKE! DREW IS THE SEME!"

"NO HE ISN'T!" "YES HE IS!" "NO HE ISN-" The crowd kept on yelling and screaming about which boy would be on top in their supposed coupling. Aaron and Drew couldn't believe it, I mean didn't these people have a life?

"We need to get out of here, Aaron. Now."

"Through the air ducts?"

"My thoughts exactly."

The two boys smashed the air duct on the ceiling and climbed up, amid the very X-rated "discussion" outside. The duct twisted and turned as they climbed their way above the rampaging mob below. Drew, bringing up the rear, couldn't help but smirk and chuckle.

"What's so funny, Drew?"

"Your fans are right, you do have a cute, gropeable ass."

Aaron blushed a deep shade of crimson. But, he had to admit, Drew did have a pretty good view back there.

Finally encountering another air vent, Aaron and Drew dropped back down into the lobby. The raging mob still congealed at the bathroom; they might just make it to the door unnoticed when suddenly:

"OMG! THEY'VE ESCAPED! THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US! AFTER THEM!"

A sea of people rushed towards them as the two very-panicked boys glanced at each other.

"We should run now, Drew. Far away from here or any fan whatsoever"

"Your place or mine?"

"As long as you're there, I don't care either way."

The raging mob of fans could only watch as two green-haired streaks zoomed ahead of them, never to come back.


End file.
